In document flow, records management, and many aspects of conducting business, one may encounter the task of comparing two or more documents that contain text or other information to determine whether they are identical or to find differences in the documents examined. This often includes producing an electronic document by scanning or otherwise acquiring an image of a paper document and performing optical character recognition (OCR) to produce the text associated with the document. When comparing documents there are often false differences, which occur not because of actual differences in the documents but because of inaccuracies in the character recognition procedure.